hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2100 Atlantic hurricane season
The 2100 Atlantic hurricane season was the most active Atlantic hurricane season in recorded history. Out of the 55 depressions that formed, 53 became tropical storms. 44 became hurricanes, and 29 became major hurricanes; five of these reached Category 6 intensity and higher. Most of the storms affected land. The most destructive hurricane was Hurricane Shary, which caused $420 billion in damage. It was also the deadliest, causing 42,763 deaths. Shary was not just the most destructive of the season, but the most destructive in Atlantic history. The strongest hurricane was Hurricane Mu, which became a Category 7 hurricane. This season was the most destructive in history, with many areas virtually wiped out by all the hurricanes. It was so destructive it made the 2005 season look like nothing. It was also so active it exhausted the main list as well as the Greek alphabet, and the Hebrew alphabet had to be used for the first time ever. The NHC added Q, U, X, Y, and Z names to the list because of how active this season was becoming. They were Qualia, Unala, Xavier, Yolanda, and Zeke. By 2100, global warming has made the oceans much warmer. There was also a strong La Nina, which warms the Atlantic and cools the Pacific. Both the global warming and the La Nina has made the environment in the Atlantic extremely favorable for hurricanes. Without global warming, this season would probably be only as active as 2010. Season summary The first storm, Alan, formed in April, 2 months before the official start of the season. Bernice also formed in April, making a very rare occurrence of 2 storms in April. Clyde, TD 4, and Debra formed in May, while Bernice crossed over to May from April. That makes 5 storms before the official start of the season, another very rare occurrence. In June, the season was showing signs of being hyperactive, as 6 storms existed in June, including Debra which formed in May. 10 storms existed in July, including the Category 6 Hurricane Oliver, which is the most ever for that month. The record active pace continued, as 12 storms existed in August, including the cataclysmic Hurricane Shary. The extreme pace showed no signs of slowing down, and 14 storms existed in September. The pace started to wind down as the calendar turned to October, and 12 storms existed in that month, including Cat 7 Hurricane Mu. There were 5 storms in November, and 3 post-season storms. The last storm of the season, TS Gimel, crossed over to 2101, one of few storms to do so. Over all, there were 55 storms, the most ever recorded. Timeline ImageSize = width:650 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2100 till:01/02/2101 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2100 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-194_mph_ id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_195-229_mph_ id:C7 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_7_=_230-299_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/04/2100 till:22/04/2100 color:TS text:Alan from:30/04/2100 till:05/05/2100 color:TS text:Bernice from:16/05/2100 till:22/05/2100 color:C2 text:Clyde from:29/05/2100 till:31/05/2100 color:TD text:Four from:30/05/2100 till:04/06/2100 color:TS text:Debra from:07/06/2100 till:16/06/2100 color:C1 text:Eddie from:15/06/2100 till:18/06/2100 color:C1 text:Faye from:18/06/2100 till:26/06/2100 color:C3 text:Gregory barset:break from:24/06/2100 till:29/06/2100 color:TS text:Hermine from:28/06/2100 till:08/07/2100 color:C4 text:Irving from:02/07/2100 till:10/07/2100 color:C3 text:Jane from:05/07/2100 till:10/07/2100 color:C1 text:Kirt from:09/07/2100 till:15/07/2100 color:C2 text:Lisa from:11/07/2100 till:22/07/2100 color:C5 text:Mark from:15/07/2100 till:23/07/2100 color:C2 text:Nadia from:20/07/2100 till:10/08/2100 color:C6 text:Oliver barset:break from:23/07/2100 till:31/07/2100 color:C4 text:Pamela from:26/07/2100 till:31/07/2100 color:C4 text:Qualia from:28/07/2100 till:04/08/2100 color:C3 text:Roy from:03/08/2100 till:04/09/2100 color:C6 text:Shary from:08/08/2100 till:13/08/2100 color:C3 text:Tom from:10/08/2100 till:17/08/2100 color:C4 text:Unala from:14/08/2100 till:20/08/2100 color:C3 text:Virginie from:15/08/2100 till:26/08/2100 color:C4 text:Walter barset:break from:19/08/2100 till:23/08/2100 color:C1 text:Xavier from:22/08/2100 till:27/08/2100 color:C2 text:Yolanda from:24/08/2100 till:01/09/2100 color:C5 text:Zeke barset:skip from:27/08/2100 till:31/08/2100 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:03/09/2100 till:06/09/2100 color:TS text:Alpha from:31/08/2100 till:07/09/2100 color:C3 text:Beta from:03/09/2100 till:12/09/2100 color:C6 text:Gamma from:05/09/2100 till:16/09/2100 color:C6 text:Delta barset:break from:08/09/2100 till:17/09/2100 color:C5 text:Epsilon from:13/09/2100 till:19/09/2100 color:C2 text:Zeta from:16/09/2100 till:25/09/2100 color:C4 text:Eta from:20/09/2100 till:28/09/2100 color:C5 text:Theta from:21/09/2100 till:02/10/2100 color:C5 text:Iota from:24/09/2100 till:30/09/2100 color:C3 text:Kappa from:27/09/2100 till:01/10/2100 color:C1 text:Lambda from:30/09/2100 till:16/10/2100 color:C7 text:Mu barset:break from:02/10/2100 till:09/10/2100 color:C2 text:Nu from:05/10/2100 till:14/10/2100 color:C4 text:Xi from:09/10/2100 till:12/10/2100 color:C1 barset:break barset:skip barset:skip from:14/10/2100 till:16/10/2100 color:TS text:Omicron from:12/10/2100 till:20/10/2100 color:C4 text:Pi from:15/10/2100 till:22/10/2100 color:C2 text:Rho from:19/10/2100 till:23/10/2100 color:TS text:Sigma from:20/10/2100 till:27/10/2100 color:C4 text:Tau from:24/10/2100 till:28/10/2100 color:C1 text:Upsilon barset:break from:27/10/2100 till:04/11/2100 color:C4 text:Phi from:01/11/2100 till:02/11/2100 color:TD text:Forty-Nine from:05/11/2100 till:12/11/2100 color:C3 text:Chi from:12/11/2100 till:22/11/2100 color:C5 text:Psi from:21/11/2100 till:25/11/2100 color:TS text:Omega from:01/12/2100 till:08/12/2100 color:C2 text:Alef from:16/12/2100 till:20/12/2100 color:TS text:Bet from:29/12/2100 till:02/01/2101 color:TS text:Gimel bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2100 till:01/05/2100 text:April from:01/05/2100 till:01/06/2100 text:May from:01/06/2100 till:01/07/2100 text:June from:01/07/2100 till:01/08/2100 text:July from:01/08/2100 till:01/09/2100 text:August from:01/09/2100 till:01/10/2100 text:September from:01/10/2100 till:01/11/2100 text:October from:01/11/2100 till:01/12/2100 text:November from:01/12/2100 till:01/01/2101 text:December from:01/01/2101 till:01/02/2101 text:January List of storms Tropical Storm Alan Main Article: Tropical Storm Alan (2100) '' Alan affected the US east coast and Nova Scotia. It caused minimal damage. Tropical Storm Bernice ''Main Article: Tropical Storm Bernice (2100) '' Bernice didn't affect land, but it did bring some light rainfall to Bermuda when it passed west and north of the island. Hurricane Clyde ''Main Article: Hurricane Clyde (2100) '' Clyde made landfall on the Yucatan as a Cat 1 and northeastern Mexico as a Cat 2. It caused $57 million dollars in damage and 16 deaths. Tropical Depression Four ''Main Article: Tropical Depression Four (2100) '' This depression made landfall on South Carolina. It's only effect was heavy rain. Tropical Storm Debra ''Main Article: Tropical Storm Debra (2100) '' Debra affected Anguilla, the Virgin Islands, Puerto Rico, Hispaniola, and Cuba. It also affected Florida and the east coast as a remnant low. The storm caused $35 million dollars in damage and 9 deaths. Hurricane Eddie ''Main Article: Hurricane Eddie (2100) '' Made landfall in Belize as a Category 1 and near Veracruz as a tropical storm. It also passed just south of Jamaica, bringing heavy rain. Eddie's precursor tropical wave affected the Windward Islands. It caused $69 million in damage and 40 deaths. Hurricane Faye ''Main Article: Hurricane Faye (2100) '' Faye passed near Bermuda and affected Newfoundland as a TS. It peaked as a C1 over open waters. The storm caused minimal damage. Hurricane Gregory ''Main Article: Hurricane Gregory (2100) '' Gregory affected the Windward Islands as a TS, Jamaica as a C1, the northern tip of the Yucatan as a C2, and Texas as a C3. It dissipated in Indiana. The storm caused $4.1 billion dollars in damage and 43 deaths. Tropical Storm Hermine ''Main Article: Tropical Storm Hermine (2100) '' Struck Florida as a TS, moved out into the Atlantic and dissipated near Nova Scotia. Hermine caused minimal damage and 1 death. Hurricane Irving ''Main Article: Hurricane Irving (2100) '' It was a Cape-Verde-type hurricane that affected Bermuda as a Cat 3 and Newfoundland as a Cat 1. The storm caused $215 million dollars in damage and 12 deaths. Hurricane Jane Another Cape-Verde-type hurricane that luckily stayed out at sea. It peaked as a C3 over open Atlantic waters. Hurricane Kirt Affected the east coast as a C1 hurricane. Kirt caused $550 million dollars in damage and 5 deaths. Hurricane Lisa Made landfall in the Louisiana-Mississippi area as a C2 hurricane. Lisa caused $1.6 billion dollars in damage and 14 deaths. Hurricane Mark Mark was a Cape-Verde type hurricane that affected the Cape Verde Islands as a TD and the Azores as a Cat 2. It peaked as a C5 over open Atlantic waters. Mark caused $21 million dollars in damage and 2 deaths. Hurricane Nadia Affected the Virgin Islands, Puerto Rico, and Hispaniola as a Cat 1, and Cuba and Florida as a Cat 2. It dissipated in Virginia. Nadia caused $4.5 billion dollars in damage and 79 deaths throughout its path. Hurricane Oliver It was a Cape-Verde type hurricane that affected the northern Leeward Islands and Puerto Rico as a C5, Hispaniola and Jamaica as a C4, the Yucatan as a C5, the Gulf coast as a C6, and Bermuda as a C1. The storm caused massive devastation along its path, with $248 billion dollars in damage and 7,136 deaths blamed on Oliver. Hurricane Pamela Affected the Windward Islands as a TS, and Hispaniola, Florida, and the Florida Panhandle as a C4. It dissipated in Michigan. Pamela caused $12 billion dollars in damage and 645 deaths, with most of the deaths in Hispaniola. Hurricane Qualia Affected Northeast Mexico as a C4. Qualia caused $550 million dollars in damage and 41 deaths. Hurricane Roy Affected the Cape Verde Islands as a TD and Europe as an extratropical storm. It peaked as a C3 over open Atlantic waters. Hurricane Shary Struck the Windward Islands as a C4, Hispaniola, the Yucatan, and Southern Mexico as a C6, Central Mexico as a C5 from the Pacific side, the Gulf Coast as a C6, Florida as a C4, and Bermuda as a C6. It also absorbed Hurricane Walter while approaching Bermuda. Shary caused catastrophic devastation along its path, amounting to $420 billion dollars in damage and 42,763 deaths. It was the most destructive and deadly storm in recorded history. Hurricane Tom Struck the Alabama/Florida Panhandle area as a C3. Tom caused $4.5 billion dollars in damage and 32 deaths. Hurricane Unala Struck Florida as a C4. It dissipated in West Virginia. Unala caused $9.2 billion dollars in damage and 39 deaths. Hurricane Virginie Affected the Yucatan as a C2 and Veracruz, Mexico as a C3. Virginie caused $305 million dollars in damage and 253 deaths. Most of the deaths were caused by landslides and flooding. Hurricane Walter Passed close to the northern Lesser Antilles, peaked as a C4 over open waters, and was absorbed by Hurricane Shary between the east coast and Bermuda. It caused $53 million dollars in damage and 14 deaths while going just north of the Lesser Antilles. Hurricane Xavier Peaked as a C1 over open waters and passed by the Azores as a TS. Its extratropical remnants eventually impacted the UK. Xavier caused minimal damage. Hurricane Yolanda Didn't affect land, and peaked as a C2 in open Atlantic waters. Hurricane Zeke A Cape-Verde type hurricane that peaked as a C5 between Bermuda and the east coast. It also passed close to Newfoundland as a weakening C3. Zeke caused $75 million dollars in damage and 21 deaths. Half of these deaths were due to high surf and rip currents. Tropical Storm Alpha Impacted the northern Lesser Antilles, but dissipated due to wind shear. It later regenerated, and impacted the east coast. Alpha caused $24 million dollars in damage and 3 deaths. Hurricane Beta Another Cape-Verde type hurricane that impacted the Cape Verde Islands as a TS and peaked as a C3 over open waters. It caused minimal damage. Hurricane Gamma Formed in the Bahamas and impacted Florida as a TS. It later strengthened rapidly over the Gulf of Mexico and made landfall on Texas as a C6. It slowly weakened over land and dissipated while approaching Lake Michigan. Gamma caused massive devastation amounting to $195 billion dollars in damage and 1,235 deaths. Hurricane Delta Affected the Windward Islands as a C5, Venezuela and Colombia as a C4, and Nicaragua as a C6. It later moved out into the Pacific. Delta caused $14 billion dollars in damage. It also caused 27,628 deaths, mainly because of massive landslides and flash floods. Hurricane Epsilon A Cape-Verde type hurricane that didn't make landfall in any areas, but brought heavy rainfall to the Cape-Verde islands as a developing depression. It peaked as a C5 over open Atlantic waters. Hurricane Zeta Didn't made a landfall, and peaked as a C2 over open Atlantic waters. It did, however, affect the Cape Verdes as a tropical wave. Hurricane Eta Affected the Lesser Antilles as a TS, Puerto Rico and Hispaniola as a C1, the Bahamas as a C2/C3, and made a landfall in the Carolinas as a C4. It moved along the east coast before dissipating in Atlantic Canada. Eta caused $14 billion dollars in damage and 153 deaths. Hurricane Theta Affected Jamaica as a TS, western Cuba as a C2, and the Texas-Louisiana area as a C5. Theta caused $41 billion dollars in damage and 637 deaths. Hurricane Iota A Cape-Verde type hurricane that peaked as a C5 southeast of Bermuda. It passed near Bermuda as a C5/C4 and Newfoundland as a C1. Iota caused minimal damage. Hurricane Kappa Formed in the Gulf of Mexico and impacted Texas as a C3. It dissipated in Kansas. It affected areas still recovering from Hurricane Gamma when it hit in early September. Kappa caused $6.1 billion dollars in damage and 32 deaths. Hurricane Lambda Peaked as a C1 in the far eastern Atlantic. It passed just west of the Canary Islands as a C1 and made landfall on Spain as a TD. It caused minimal damage. Lambda was one of the easternmost hurricanes on record. Hurricane Mu Formed south of the Cape Verde Islands. It impacted the Windward Islands as a C4, Honduras and Belize as a C6, and Florida as a C7. It followed the east coast before becoming extratropical south of Greenland. Mu was the strongest hurricane of the season, reaching 245 mph. It also caused catastrophic devastation amounting to $350 billion dollars in damage and 11,386 deaths. Hurricane Nu Impacted Florida as a TS and North Carolina as a C2. Nu caused $1 billion dollars in damage and 25 deaths. Hurricane Xi A Cape-Verde type hurricane that peaked as a C4 while passing near Bermuda and made landfall on Newfoundland as a C2. Xi caused $105 million dollars in damage and 9 deaths. Hurricane Omicron Formed in the southwest Caribbean and impacted Honduras as a C1, Belize as a TS, and dissipated over the Yucatan peninsula. It later regenerated in the Gulf of Mexico and impacted Veracruz as a TS. Omicron caused $465 million dollars in damage and killed 545 people, mainly because of destructive flash floods and mudslides. Hurricane Pi Impacted the Yucatan as a C4 and southern Mexico as a C3. Pi caused $854 million dollars in damage and killed 282 people. Hurricane Rho Affected Haiti and Cuba as a C2, Florida as a C1, and the Carolinas as a TS. Rho caused $1.2 billion dollars in damage and 475 deaths, mostly in Haiti. Tropical Storm Sigma Formed from a supercell that came off the coast of New York City. It affected Nova Scotia and Newfoundland before dissipating in Newfoundland. Sigma caused minimal damage. Hurricane Tau Affected Puerto Rico as a TS, peaked as a C4 over open waters, passed close to the Azores as a C1, and affected Europe as an extratropical storm. Tau caused $1.5 million in damage. Hurricane Upsilon Made landfall near Jacksonville, Florida as a C1. Upsilon caused $148 million dollars in damage and 8 deaths. Hurricane Phi Affected Honduras/Guatemala as a C4, Belize as a C3, crossed the Yucatan, and affected Veracruz as a C1. Phi caused $2 billion dollars in damage and killed 3,648 people, especially because of deadly mudslides and flash floods. Tropical Depression Forty-Nine Formed close to Nicaragua and then made landfall in that country. It formed too close to land to become a tropical storm. Forty-Nine caused minimal damage and 2 deaths. Hurricane Chi Affected the southern Windward Islands as a TS, Haiti as a C1/C2, and Bermuda as a C3. It dissipated near Newfoundland. Chi caused $675 million dollars in damage and 496 deaths, mainly in Haiti. Hurricane Psi Formed in the western Caribbean. It rapidly intensified, and made landfall on the Yucatan as a C5. It also affected Cuba as a C4 and Florida as a C3. It followed the Florida coastline before it dissipated in Georgia. Its remnants contributed to the formation of a massive nor-easter that hit the east coast. Psi caused $13 billion dollars in damage and 1,076 deaths, mainly in the Yucatan. Tropical Storm Omega Didn't affect land, and peaked as a 65 mph TS northeast of Bermuda. When this season hit the name ''Omega, it became the first season in history to exhaust the Greek alphabet. After this storm, the NHC started to use the Hebrew alphabet. Hurricane Alef Didn't make landfall, but brought rain to Bermuda when it passed near the island as a C2. It was also the first storm ever to use the Hebrew alphabet. Tropical Storm Bet A weak tropical storm that didn't affect land. Tropical Storm Gimel Another weak storm that didn't affect land. It was also one of few storms to cross into the next year, as Gimel lasted into January 2, 2101. Storm names The following names were used to name tropical cyclones this year. This is the same list used in the 2094 season, expect for Pamela, which replaced Portia. The names Qualia, Unala, Xavier, Yolanda, and Zeke were added after the season started due to extreme activity. Greek Alphabet Due to extreme activity, the Greek Alphabet was used this year. Hebrew Alphabet Because of the extreme historic activity of this season, even the Greek Alphabet was exhausted. Thus, the Hebrew Alphabet was used for the first time ever. The first three letters of the Hebrew Alphabet were used this year. Retirement Due to extensive damage and deaths, the names Gregory, Lisa, Nadia, Oliver, Pamela, Shary, Tom, and Unala were officially retired, and will never be used again for an Atlantic hurricane. They were replaced by Gary, Lexi, Nellie, Olo, Perdita, Sasha, and Tim. Unala didn't have a replacement name because it was one of the names the NHC added after the season started. The names Gamma, Delta, Eta, Theta, Kappa, Mu, Rho, Phi, and Psi were also retired, but were marked for potential reuse in the future. List for 2106: Accumulated Cyclone Energy (ACE) ACE is the result of a storm's winds multiplied by how long it lasted for, so storms that lasted a long time (like Shary), as well as particularly strong hurricanes (like Mu), have higher ACE totals. 2100 was extremely hyperactive in these terms; with an ACE total of 1,129. The storms Shary, Mu, Oliver, and Delta were the main cause for this record high ACE. Tropical depressions and subtropical storms, such as portions of TS Sigma and TS Gimel, are not included in season totals. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2100 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected, damages, and death totals. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2100 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Future storms Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:2100 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Hurricanes Category:Steve820's seasons Category:Season That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:Future hurricane seasons